mass_effect_continuationfandomcom-20200214-history
Siefer'Nodo nar Chayym
Siefer'Nodo nar Chayym is a quarian freelance pilot and companion of the asari intel broker Korinsia L'Soe. He owns and operates his own independent vessel, the IHF Csadu. Biography Childhood Siefer’Nodo was born to a shuttle mechanic mother and an agricultural engineer father onboard the quarian liveship Chayym in 2123. Living the typical life of a quarian youngster, he spent a substantial amount of time with his mother learning the ins and outs of shuttle maintenance and preparation. It was his dream to fly, not maintain, that would dominate his youth, however. Throughout his childhood, the young mechanic was strapped to his mother's hip like another tool on her belt. Wherever Kasa'Leri went, young Siefer was sure to be right behind with a few quick steps and an observant mind. He grew up in this shelter of education and hands-on experience, a shelter he wasn't very keen on leaving. Pilgrimage When it came time for young Siefer to leave the Migrant Fleet for his pilgrimage, he and his companions were dropped onto the asari colony world of Chalkhos. By far the quietest individual of the bunch, it didn't take long for his peers to leave the young dreamer behind. On his own, Siefer found temporary shelter working for Cision Motors, an asari-owned vehicle manufacturer that specialized in knock-offs of high-end skycars. Using his meager funds that he was able to keep through this time, he soon began searching for Pilot Training programs, hoping this newfound skill could eventually lead him back to the Migrant Fleet. Unexpected Turn Unfortunately for the young quarian, his education would be utilized in a very different way than he intended. Beginning his licensure training in 2144, Siefer soon became well-aware of the fact that his educational program was utilized as a recruiting tool for the numerous drug running cartels with a presence on Chalkhos to find new pilots for their smuggling runs. Noting the quiet quarian's astute grasp of mechanics and his quick progress in the piloting field, two rival gangs sought to persuade the man to join up with them. Approached first by a member of Cadra's Riders, a relatively small pirate ring localized entirely on Chalkhos, Siefer was given an offer that was equal parts threat. In exchange for his services smuggling aboard one of their freighters, he would be protected from the everyday dangers of Sceyari, Chalkhos' largest city. If he turned down the offer, there was no guarantee he would be protected from a colorful exit from life itself. He was given a week to think on it and followed wherever he went by two heavily armed batarians as a taste of the gang's promise. Not three days after his first offer was given, Siefer unwittingly found himself in the crossfire between his "bodyguards" and a small detachment from the local gang known as the Red Ones. Former members of the Blood Pack who had left after a "territorial dispute" within the gang caused the loss of their captain and three of his four brothers, the mix of vorcha and krogan combatants made quick work of the heavily outgunned batarians. After what they considered a rescue, the Red Ones snatched Siefer without warning and brought him to their leader, Varshh. A vorcha with the intelligence to rival a boulder, Varshh graciously congratulated himself on freeing the quarian and told Siefer that in exchange for this courageous act the only accepted thank you would be the use of his piloting skills for the good of the Red Ones. A man of little courage, especially in the face of a squad of krogan and vorcha, Siefer'Nodo agreed. Work with the Red Ones Siefer spent the next decade running shipments of various different illicit and legal goods both to and from their hideout on Chalkhos. His timid demeanor and almost abrasive lack of courage helped him slip by more than one customs check in that time, and he quickly became a favored pilot for the riskier missions. Varshh was killed in a drug deal gone south in late 2153, sending the Red Ones into organizational chaos. Without their capstone of a leader, the small band of mercenaries was quickly divided into two factions, Varshh's old second in command Burz and the former quartermaster Thax Durun. With decisive force, Durun's more krogan-heavy force took down those under the leadership of Burz, subjugating them beneath his powerful influence. Siefer remained in the middle, keeping shipments running while the two factions bloodied each other around the streets of Sceyari. When the dust had settled, he continued to work under the leadership of the krogan from clan Thax. Nearly another decade and a half after the restructuring of the Red Ones the quarian began thinking about asking Durun for an out. His deal had been cut with Varshh, and with the vorcha out of the way he really had no more business being here. Siefer had been away from the Migrant Fleet for almost thirty years and needed to complete his pilgrimage. His parents were no doubt worried if they were even still alive, and he too was growing more and more homesick by the day. Happy to oblige the loyal servant, Durun promised Siefer'Nodo his freedom after the conclusion of his final run, a simple pick up and drop off starting in the city of Blackdamp on Asteria and ending back home in Sceyari. Eager to start his mission the quarian set off for his trusty freighter, the IHF Csadu, only to then encounter the catch. He had a co-pilot, one Yussena L'Soe. Red One An old friend of Durun's from his freelancer days, Yussena had contracted the Red Ones to provide her offworld transit to and from Asteria. Known by many asari law enforcement agencies across the Milky Way, getting her onto the surface of Asteria was the first task of Siefer'Nodo's mission. The second part was returning her, and her target, safely back to Chalkhos. Quiet on the ride over, Yussena had simple orders for the quarian upon their arrival in Blackdamp. Sit tight, watch the ship, fire it up as soon as she called. Ever the follower, Siefer sat tight. Within an hour he was called by a panting Yussena with the sounds of gunfire in the distance. She ordered him to drop the dock and start liftoff procedures. Obeying to a T, Siefer dropped the ramp and began the process of getting the Csadu off the ground. Within minutes the freighter began gliding upwards, manned only by the quarian. An explosion went off outside of the hangar bay and two figures sprinted in, enveloped in the wavering blue fields of biotic energy. A couple of lightened leaps and they were inside the freighter, dropping potshots back at the silhouetted villains on the ground below. En route back to Chalkhos, Siefer was introduced to Yussena's associate as her own sister, Korinsia L'Soe. A former asari commando who now helped unite former supporters of the asari Next Great Step movement, Korinsia was key to getting her sister back in good graces within the Asari Republics. Unfortunately for Siefer however, rescuing her sister was not what she was being paid to do. It was a hunt and kill mission, not infiltrate and extract. As a token of her thanks, Yussena offered Siefer a choice as they approached the pirate base. He could call ahead to his pirate companions and die before his warning was sent off, or he could bring them down, let them work their way through the Red Ones, and then be on his merry way. Once again, the quarian chose the path of least resistance. By the end of the next morning, Siefer'Nodo nar Chayym was the last remaining member of the Red Ones in the galaxy. Offering his services to his "rescuers", the quarian began his adventure alongside Korinsia L'Soe in late 2168. Armament Avoiding combat at all costs, Siefer only utilizes his Kessler II when absolutely pressed. His omni-tool is equipped with one combat ability, Energy Drain. Category:Characters Category:Quarians Category:Pilots Category:The Chayym